League of Legends
League of Legends (también conocido por sus siglas LoL) es un videojuego de género multiplayer online battle arena MOBA) desarrollado por Riot Games para Microsoft Windows y OS X. En un principio los servidores estabanALOJADOS en la empresa GOA y hace poco se anunció su venta a la empresa china Tencent Holdings Limited. El 7 de octubre del 2008 fue anunciado su lanzamiento para Alistar, para septiembre del 2009. Finalmente el juego entró a beta cerrada el 10 de abril de ese año. El juego fue diseñado para el sistema operativoMICROSOFT WINDOWS y lanzaron una beta para OS X dejando al poco tiempo el proyecto de lado.2 Esta beta ha sido mejorada por parte de usuarios del juego, haciendo posible jugar a una versiónACTUALIZADA de League of Legends. También es posible jugarlo en el sistema operativo GNU/Linux a través de aplicaciones de terceros. En octubre del 2012, contaba con 70 millones de jugadores registrados.3 Para marzo del 2013 se registró un pico de 5 millones de jugadores conectados al mismo tiempo en todo el mundo.4 Es un juego de alta competitividad siendo uno de los juegos más populares de losdeportes electrónicos (e-sports).5 El juego está inspirado en el popular mapa personalizado del Warcraft III, Defense of the Ancients: Allstars (abreviado normalmente con las siglas DotA) diseñado por Steve «Guinsoo» Feak y Steve «Pendragon» Mescon, el cual a su vez está basado en el escenario de StarCraft «Aeon of Strife».6 Índice http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/League_of_Legends# ocultar *1 Jugabilidad **1.1 General **1.2 Modos de juego **1.3 Campeones y su posición en el juego **1.4 Objetos y habilidades **1.5 Maestrías y runas **1.6 Dinero y comunidad **1.7 Torneos *2 Desarrollo *3 Elo (experiencia del jugador en el juego) y divisiones en League of Legends *4 Personajes *5 Véase también *6 Referencias *7 Enlaces externos Jugabilidad General Los jugadores (llamados «invocadores») se enfrentan entre ellos dividiéndose en 2 equipos de 3 o 5 jugadores cada uno, dependiendo si el modo de juego es 3 vs. 3 en el escenario El Bosque Retorcido o 5 vs 5 en los escenarios El Abismo de los Lamentos, La Cicatriz de Cristal y La Grieta del Invocador, siendo este último mapa el más famoso y considerado el estándar en el juego competitivo.7 Antes antes de empezar la partida, los jugadores deben escoger un personaje (llamado «campeón») durante la fase de «selección de campeón», con el cual jugarán toda la partida hasta su conclusión. Desde julio del 2015, hay 126 campeones disponibles,8 pero aproximadamente cada dos meses introducen uno nuevo al juego, siendo el último introducido Tahm Kench.9 Una vez terminada la fase de selección de campeón la partida propiamente empieza. Los jugadores de cada equipo aparecen su respectiva área del mapa, dentro de su base, situadas ambas diametralmente opuestas. Es en la base de cada equipo donde se encuentra su nexo. El objetivo del juego, y lo que determina el equipo ganador, es destruir el nexo del equipo rival. En todos los escenarios, a excepción de La Cicatriz de Cristal, previamente es necesario acceder a la base enemiga eliminando sus inhibidores que a la vez sonPROTEGIDOS por torretas distribuidas a lo largo de las líneas. En el El Abismo de los Lamentos se hay una sola línea hacia la base enemiga, en El Bosque Retorcido''son dos líneas y en ''La Grieta del Invocador (siendo el escenario principal de League of Legends) son tres líneas: carril superior, carril medio y carril inferior (llamados en ingléstop, mid y bot, respectivamente). En cada base aparecen cada 30 segundos oleadas de súbditos, personajes no jugadores de inferior ataque y vida, los cuales avanzan por las líneas apoyando los asedios. En la jungla (secciones que no forman parte ni de la bases ni de los carriles) hay criaturas neutrales que se mueven poco o nada de su posición y que aparecen y reaparecen cada cierto tiempo, algunos de los cuales ofrecen bonificaciones (buffs en inglés) temporales o permanentes. Cada jugador puede matar súbditos, torretas y campeones enemigos, así como criaturas neutrales, para obtener oro y experiencia (farm en inglés). Con el oro se compran objetos para aumentar estadísticas (ataque, defensa, vida, etc.) y con los niveles se mejoran las habilidades del campeón. En las partidas de 5 vs. 5, pasados 20 minutos de partida, es posible realizar una rendición. Cualquier jugador puede iniciar la votación (tomándose como un voto a favor) y al terminar la misma el 70% del equipo debe estar de acuerdo (4 jugadores de 5). Si una petición de rendición ha sido rechazada se deben esperar 3 minutos para poder pedir otra; mientras que si la rendición ha sido aprobada, el nexo propio se autodestruye, acabando así la partida en una derrota. Modos de juego El juego actualmente se puede jugar en siete modos diferentes: Tutorial, Personalizado, Cooperativo vs. IA, Grieta del Invocador, Bosque Retorcido, ARAM y Clasificatorias: *'Tutorial.' Explica los controles y objetivos del juego para los jugadores principiantes. *'Cooperativo vs. IA:' Los jugadores compiten contra un equipo formado por bots (personajes controlados por la computadora). *'Grieta del Invocador.' Dos equipos de cinco integrantes compiten con el objetivo de destruir el nexo del equipo rival en un mapa de tres carriles. También hay una jungla con varios campamentos de criaturas que puedes matar. *'Bosque Retorcido.' Dos equipos de tres integrantes compiten con el objetivo de destruir el nexo del equipo rival en un mapa de dos carriles. Hay una jungla con algunos campamentos de criaturas que puedes matar. *'Dominion.' Tiene una dinámica diferente al resto de los mapas, jugando 5 vs. 5 con el objetivo de restarle puntos de vida al nexo enemigo capturando torretas o matando un campeón enemigo (en vez de atacar al nexo en sí). El mapa está distribuido circularmente, las torretas se capturan para que ataquen al enemigo y comiencen a salir oleadas de súbditos. El juego termina cuando los puntos de vida del nexo de uno de los equipos llega a 0. *'ARAM.' (Siglas de All Random, All Mid, «todos aleatorios, todos centro» en español.) Dos equipos de cinco integrantes compiten con el objetivo de destruir el nexo del equipo rival en un mapa de un solo carril. La selección de campeón es aleatoria y por lo tanto puede presentarse un desequilibrio entre bandos.10 *'Modo personalizado'. Permite a los jugadores crear manualmente y unirse a sesiones de juegos personalizados. *'Clasificatorias'. Sólo disponible para los jugadores de máximo nivel (actualmente nivel 30). Este modo de juego presenta características especiales, por ejemplo, al finalizar cada partida se dan o quitan puntos de liga a los jugadores, clasificándolos en un rango en línea (de inferior a superior nivel: bronce, plata, oro, platino, diamante y retador). Además, cada equipo puede puede bloquear a tres campeones, ver los campeones que está seleccionando el equipo rival (siendo las selecciones por turnos) y no se permiten repetir campeones. Éste es el modo de juego usado en competiciones profesionales. Los objetos a comprar durante la partida y los hechizos de invocador disponibles varían de un mapa a otro, así como las características de la jungla. El sistema de emparejamiento determina a quiénes se enfrentará un determinado jugador, en base a las estadísticas de tal jugador (partidas ganadas y partidas perdidas). El emparejamiento también toma en cuenta la estadística media de los jugadores del equipo. Campeones y su posición en el juego Cada campeón (personaje del juego) tiene habilidades y características y clases definidas por el juego, como en un juego de rol. Son seis clases de campeones: *'Luchador'. Especializado en combate cercano. *'Tirador'. Especializado en ataque a distancia. *'Mago'. Especializado en habilidades y daño mágico. *'Asesino'. Especializado en ataques sorpresa, daño repentino y huida. *'Tanque'. Especializado en resistencia. *'Soporte'. Especializado en apoyar a su equipo. Un campeón puede tener más de un rol, para así complementar su equipo y aunque cada campeón ya tiene su rol predefinido, dependiendo de sus características pueden usarse en diferenes posiciones de juego. Las posiciones de juego es el carril al que irá un jugador con su campeón. En La Grieta del Invocador, el escenario más común, las posiciones son: *'Carril superior'. Donde usualmente juega el luchador o un tanque para complementar al equipo. En ocasiones se juega un mago o un asesino para perjudicar la composición del equipo rival. *'Jungla'. Es la zona de criaturas neutrales entre los carriles. La clase del campeón en la jungla puede ser muy diversa, siempre que resista los ataques de las criaturas neutrales y sea eficiente asaltando carriles por sorpresa, por lo que suele jugarse un asesino resistente o un guerrero con buen movimiento. *'Carril central'. Es el carril rodeado por la jungla y camino más corto hacia la base enemiga, por lo que puede recibir gran cantidad de asaltos para asegurar una victoria rápida. Por ello usualmente se juega un mago que, por el daño mágico, puede responder a un ataque sorpresa, defender bajo torreta en un asesino y cuando tiene ventaja asistir el ataque en otra línea; también se juegan asesinos para perjudicar al mago y atacar otras líneas. *'Carril inferior'. Es el carril cercano al dragón, una criatura neutral en la jungla que da beneficios a todo el equipo que lo mata. Dado que el dragón es un objetivo de equipo, en el carril inferior se juegan con dos personajes: el tirador, quien proporciona el daño a distancia para el equipo, y el soporte, para apoyar al tirador, ya que éste suele ser poco resistente y es importante mantenerlo con vida. Las características de cada campeón: *'Vida'. Es un valor que inicia lleno y al llegar a 0 muere el personaje, teniendo que esperar un tiempo para reaparecer en base. *'Regeneración de vida'. Cantidad de vida que recupera un campeón con el paso del tiempo cuando está herido. *'Maná'. Valor que inicia lleno y que se gasta usando las habilidades del campeón. Algunos personajes en su lugar tienen energía (que aumenta rápidamente, pero no es potenciable), furia (que aumenta peleando y no es potenciable), otras medidas con dinámicas específicas o ninguna medida para las habilidades. *'Regeneración de maná'. Cantidad de maná que aumenta con el tiempo hasta llegar al máximo. Si el campeón no tiene maná no tiene regeneración de maná. *'Daño de ataque'. Ataque físico básico que provoca el campeón. *'Velocidad de ataque'. Ataques básicos por segundo que puede dar sin pausas. *'Armadura'. Daño físico que resiste constantemente el personaje. *'Resistencia mágica'. Daño mágico que resiste constantemente el personaje, generalmente proveniente de las habilidades enemigas. *'Velocidad de movimiento'. Las características pueden aumentarse con runas y maestrías antes de iniciar la partida. Durante la partida se ven modificadas con objetos propios, aliados y enemigos, además de que mejoran subiendo de nivel. Objetos y habilidades El oro es único en la partida y se usa para comprar objetos. Los objetos tienen nombres y formas simbólicas para recordarlos fácilmente. Pueden ser objetos de efecto constante, consumibles o activables. Cada campeón tiene sus propias habilidades, que generalmente se activan predeterminadamente con las teclas Q, W, E y R, llamándose ésta la última la «habilidad definitiva», siendo usualmente la más poderosa o la más característica de un campeón. Cada habilidad tiene su propia dinámica, pero generalmente gastan maná, tras usarse tienen un periodo de enfriamiento (un tiempo que debe transcurrir antes de poder volver a usarse) y entre ellas se distribuyen los puntos de mejora, los cuales se ganan cuando el campeón sube de nivel. Similares a las habilidades, están los hechizos de invocador, dos hechizos que seleccionan antes de que inicie la partida. Estos hechizos no gastan maná, pero tienen periodo de enfriamiento más prolongado. Maestrías y runas Las maestrías son puntos que se ganan cuando un invocador sube de nivel. Los puntos se distribuyen en tres árboles de beneficios personales: ataque, defensa y utilidad. Dado que el mayor nivel de invocador que se puede conseguir en el juego es de 30, esa misma cantidad de puntos de maestría es lo que se puede conseguir. Se pueden crear varias páginas de maestrías para usar la más adecuada a la situación que se presente (posición y rol elegidos, composición de equipo o respuesta a la composición rival) y cada en cada página se colocan todos los puntos de maestría que tenga el jugador. Las runas son beneficios adicionales que se adquieren en la tienda y luego se colocan en páginas para poder elegir antes de una partida. Se clasifican en 9 marcas (ofensivas), 9 sellos (defensivas), 9 glifos (magia) y 3 quintaescencias (utilidad) por página. Dinero y comunidad El juego maneja dos tipos de moneda: *'Puntos de Influencia'. Puntos que se ganan jugando partidas. Con ellos se pueden desbloquear campeones, adquirir runas, entre otras cosas. *'Riot Points'. Puntos que se compran a Riot Games con microtransacciones, aunque comienzas con 500 al crear tu cuenta. Con ellos se adquiere todo lo que se puede adquirir con PI, además de aspectos, cromas y dar regalos a otro jugador. La moderación se lleva a cabo a través de un sistema democrático conocido como el Tribunal. En este sistema, los jugadores que presentan informes (aquellos reportados) son revisados por otros jugadores en una base de caso por caso. Los jugadores deben revisar y luego presentar sus opiniones sobre la legalidad del comportamiento demostrado. Un consenso hace a la decisión final. Es notable que los jugadores no son capaces de ser prohibido permanentemente a través de este sistema, ya que «todas las prohibiciones permanentes se distribuyen de forma manual». Los revisores reciben una calificación de justicia sobre la base de su exactitud, en caso de elegir la opción correcta son premiados con puntos de influencia. Torneos League of Legends ha sido durante mucho tiempo un foco de concurso público. *El 2010 World Cyber Games organizó un torneo de League of Legends en Los Ángeles, en el que varios equipos de China, Europa y los Estados Unidos compitieron. El equipo CLG de América del Norte ganó el torneo, ganando un premio de $ 7.000. *El juego competitivo alcanzó nuevas alturas en el primer campeonato Mundial en junio de 2011. El acto, celebrado en DreamHack en Suecia, EE. UU. ofreció 100.000 dólares en premios. El equipo europeo Fnatic derrotó a los equipos de Europa, EE.UU. y Asia para ganar el torneo y recibió EE.UU. $ 50.000 en premios. Más de 1,6 millones de espectadores vieron la emisión de streaming del evento, con un pico de más de 210.000 espectadores simultáneos en una semifinal. Después de la temporada 1, Riot anunció que EE.UU. 5.000.000 dólares se pagarían a lo largo de la temporada 2. De estos 5 millones, 2 millones se destinarán a los socios de Riot incluyendo las principales asociaciones eSports IPL y otros. Otros 2 millones van a la temporada 2 eliminatorias y el campeonato de Riot. La final de un millón se destina a pequeños organizadores que se aplican a Riot para albergar torneos League of Legends. Después de una serie de problemas de red durante la temporada 2 en vísperas a las eliminatorias Mundial que llevaron a varios partidos siendo retrasadas, Riot reveló el 13 de octubre de 2012, que un cliente basado en LAN especial se había desarrollado rápidamente, diseñado para su uso en entornos de torneo donde los efectos de lag y otros problemas de red pueden ser perjudiciales para la correcta organización de un evento.11 El cliente LAN se desplegó por primera vez durante los primeros partidos de cuartos de final y semifinales jugado siguiendo los partidos re-programados, y estuvo en uso durante las finales. *El 13 de octubre de 2012, el equipo profesional de Taipéi Assassins de Taiwán (TPA) superó a Azubu Frost de Corea del Sur 3 a 1 en la final del Campeonato del Mundo temporada 2, y afirmó que se entregaron $ 1 millón en premios. A partir de 2013, League of Legends es el juego más popular de los deportes electrónicos en Corea del Sur.12 *El 23 de marzo de 2013, los estudios cinematográficos en Roma acogió la presentación italiana de League of Legends, más de 1.500 personas estuvieron presentes, junto con los desarrolladores de Riot Games, periodistas y varios invitados. El horario de la demostración incluía un concurso de cosplay y un partido de desafío entre dos equipos italianos. *El 19 de octubre de 2014 se realizó la cuarta edición del campeonato mundial llamado World Championship 2014 donde participaron 16 equipos por un premio de $2.130.000 de dolares repartido entre los primeros cuatro lugares. La final del evento fue realizada en el Estadio Mundialista de Seúl ubicado en la ciudad de Seúl, capital deCorea del Sur donde el equipo Samsung White fue declarado ganador venciendo al equipo Royal Horn.13 Al finalizar la gran final, el grupo Imagine Dragons interpretó la canción "Warriors", una colaboración entre Riot Games e Imagine Dragons para este torneo.14 La transmisión del evento fue vista por 27.000.000 de personas15 Desarrollo Riot Games fue fundada por Brandon Beck y Marc Merrill. Se asoció con Steve "Guinsoo" Feak, el diseñador anterior del popular mapa personalizado Defense of the Ancients de Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, y Steve "Pendragon" Mescon, el administrador de la antigua base de apoyo oficial para el mapa (www.dota -allstars.com) para desarrollar League of Legends. Usando el DotA original creado por Eul (el creador oficial del mapa Defense of the Ancients para Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos) como base, Guinsoo diseñador de "DotA All-stars" insertando su propia mezcla de contenidos, ampliando considerablemente el número de los héroes, y la adición de recetas, numerosos artículos y varios cambios de juego. Guinsoo entonces pasó la versión 6 del mapa de DotA All-stars a un nuevo desarrollador, IceFrog. La idea de un sucesor espiritual de Defense of the Ancients que sería su propio juego independiente con su propio motor, en lugar de otro mod de Warcraft III, comenzó a materializarse a finales de 2005. League of Legends nació "cuando un par de miembros de la comunidad de DotA muy activos creía que el juego era tan divertido y tan innovadora que representaba el desove de un nuevo género y merecía ser su propio juego profesional con características significativamente mejoradas y sus alrededores- servicios de juegos ". Riot Games abrió oficialmente su cargo en septiembre de 2006, y en la actualidad cuenta con cerca de 100 personas que trabajan en League of Legends ", incluyendo su plataforma tecnológica robusta para atender y manejar el juego, así como un equipo dedicado a las relaciones con la comunidad." Según Marc Merrill, al crear los distintos campeones en el juego, en vez de dejar la creación de campeones a unas pocas personas, decidieron abrir el proceso de creación del campeones para todos en la compañía con base en una plantilla donde podían votar en el que campeones hicieron en el juego. El juego estaba en una beta cerrada desde el 10 de abril de 2009 al 22 de octubre de 2009. A continuación, la transición a la beta abierta hasta el lanzamiento. En marzo de 2013, Riot Games lanzó una versión beta de un cliente de OS X, además de su cliente de Windows. Elo (experiencia del jugador en el juego) y divisiones en League of Legends El elo es un sistema para medir las capacidades de cada jugador, estos se van ganando o consiguiendo al ganar juegos clasificatorios que sólo pueden jugarse al ser nivel 30. League of Legends no es el único juego online que usa el sistema de elo para medir la habilidad de cada jugador, elo es un sistema para medir las capacidades de los jugadores de ajedrez inventado por Árpád Élő (1903-1992), a partir de la temporada 3 se empezó a utilizar el sistema MMR. El MMR es una cifra que representa tu nivel de habilidad. Este número es usado en el sistema de matchmaking para crear partidas con, en la medida de lo posible, igualdad de oportunidades para ambos equipos. Por ejemplo si el jugador esta actualmente en la liga Plata IV (4) te puede emparejar con jugadores de la liga Bronce II(2), porque tu MMR establece que tu nivel de juego es menor a la liga en la que estas actualmente. Dentro de las divisiones en League of Legends existen 7 las cuales son: Bronce, Plata, Oro, Platino, Diamante, Maestro y Aspirante o Retador. Dentro de estas divisiones existen niveles que van del nivel 5 (el nivel más bajo) hasta el nivel 1 (nivel más alto), excepto por el nivel maestro y retador. Estas se dividen así debido a las distintas capacidades entre jugadores dentro de la comunidad de League of Legends dependiendo de tu desempeño en los juegos clasificatorios te acomodan en una división y de ahí en adelante tienes que jugar para juntar 100 puntos para ascender a la próxima liga o división. Una vez juntado esos 100 puntos, dependiendo de a que asciendas, la promoción puede ser a el mejor de 3 o el mejor de 5. El mejor de 3 se aplica cuando vas a subir a una división mayor, el mejor de 5 se te da utilidad cuando se está por entrar a la próxima liga. Personajes Actualmente, en League of Legends existen 125 personajes seleccionables llamados «campeones». Nota: *Los nombres de las habilidades que poseen los campeones escritas anteriormente, pertenecen al idioma español (España) del servidor de Europa Oeste. Estos nombres difieren en el servidor de Latinoamérica Sur (LAS) y Norte (LAN). Véase también *''Dofus'' *''Defense of the Ancients'' *''Dota 2'' *''SMITE'' Referencias #Volver arriba↑ «Actualizaciones del juego: Versión». #Volver arriba↑ Varela, Alina. «Cliente de Lol para Mac ya está en Beta abierta». #Volver arriba↑ «Infographic 2012 "The Major League"» (en inglés). Consultado el 6 de diciembre de 2014. #Volver arriba↑ «LEAGUE OF LEGENDS PLAYERS SUMMIT A NEW PEAK» (en inglés). Consultado el 6 de diciembre de 2014. #Volver arriba↑ Blum, Bryce. «THE RISE OF eSPORTS» (en inglés). #Volver arriba↑ «Interview with Steve "Pendragon" Mescon» (en inglés). #Volver arriba↑ «Modos de juego». #Volver arriba↑ «Campeones». #Volver arriba↑ «Lanzamiento de campeones». #Volver arriba↑ Bogos, Esteven. «League Of Legens "All Random All Mid" Mode ya es oficial» (en inglés). #Volver arriba↑ McWhertor, Michael (5 de octubre de 2013). «League of Legends LAN version in development at Riot Games» (en inglés). Polygon. Consultado el 2 de diciembre de 2014. #Volver arriba↑ Prell, Sophie (29 de junio de 2013). «League of Legends plans to dominate eSports with consistency, quality, and accessibility» (en inglés). The PA Report. Consultado el 2 de diciembre de 2014. #Volver arriba↑ Riot, Cóndor (15 de octubre de 2014). «Samsung White alza la Copa del Invocador». League Of Legends LAN. Consultado el 2 de diciembre de 2014. #Volver arriba↑ «Warriors». 17 de septiembre de 2014. Consultado el 3 de diciembre de 2014. #Volver arriba↑ Gafford, Travis (1 de diciembre de 2014). «League of Legends 2014 World Championship Viewer Numbers» (en inglés). OnGamers. Consultado el 3 de diciembre de 2014. Enlaces externos *[http://las.leagueoflegends.com/es Sitio web oficial de League of Legends (Latinoamérica Sur - LAS)] *[http://lan.leagueoflegends.com/es Sitio web oficial de League of Legends (Latinoamérica Norte - LAN)] *[http://euw.leagueoflegends.com/es Sitio web oficial de League of Legends (Europa Oeste - EUW)]